As a flat-panel display device, a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) has advantages such as low energy consumption, low radiation, low cost, etc., and has thus been increasingly applied in the field of high-performance displays. Because LCD is a passive light-emitting display device, a backlight unit (BLU), or a backlight module, is needed to provide a light source to the LCD device for displaying images.